


The Boy with the Limp

by bookworm1320



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm1320/pseuds/bookworm1320
Summary: When you come up in the box for the first time, you're terrified. With good reason. You're the only girl. Can the boy with the British accent and limp be enough for you? Can you solve the maze for once and for all?Basically Newt imagines





	The Boy with the Limp

It wasn’t your fault that you panicked. Who could blame you? When you had woken up in the box, boys staring down at you, terror thumped through every vein of your body in an irregular beat. 

“Get away from me!” You had yelled, ashamed at the fear evident in the tremble of your barbed words. The boys- there were too many to count- just stared at you in stunned silence. No one offered a hand out of the box, no one said a word, no one moved a muscle. Where were all the girls? Where were you? What was happening? What was your name? Why couldn’t you remember a thing? Questions swirled around in your head, and your vision started to blur as the reality of the situation hit you. Taking in your surroundings, you took count of the reasons to panic. 

You were surrounded by teenage boys, all were rugged-looking. All were staring at you as if you were a piece of meat.  
You were in the middle of a clearing of some sorts, every side flanked by walls that almost disappeared into the cloudless sky.  
You couldn’t remember anything, not even your own name. Or how you got here. 

Taking a shaky breath, you slowly rose from your crouched position at the bottom of the strange elevator. The boys stumbled away from the edge as you grabbed it, and hauled yourself up and out of the box. You took another breath, trying to calm yourself. You could figure this out. You would figure this out. 

“Where am I?” you demanded, trying to seem as indifferent and confident as you could, despite your sweaty palms. Silence. “Where am I?” you asked again. Maybe they were all deaf. Maybe they didn’t speak English. Was this normal for them? Did people pop out of the ground daily? Or were they just as surprised as you were? “I’m going to ask one more time: where the hell am I?”

Suddenly, a boy with floppy, disheveled blond hair, a crooked smile, and a slight limp, pushed through the crowd of non-responsive boys. 

“Bloody hell, have you shanks never seen a girl before?” When he talked, his accent softened the words and almost took your breath away. Almost.  
“Welcome to the Glade…” the boy trailed off his eyes searching yours questioningly. When you hesitated, knowing he wanted your name, his eyes softened around the edges. “You remember anything Greenie? Anything at all?” You shook your head, furiously trying to keep your fears locked deep inside you. 

“Don’t worry about it. It happens to everyone. It’ll come back to you in a few days,” when you didn’t answer, he reached for your shoulder, “You don’t have to be scared anymore,” The way he was looking at you. Oh god. It was a mixture of sympathy, kindness, and… something else that flipped your stomach upside-down. 

“Trust me, I’m not scared. I don’t need your help,” You didn’t know why you were angry. You just were. Who could blame you? You didn’t know who these boys were- hell, you didn’t even know who you were. At that moment you decided not to trust anyone. Some instinct stirred deep in your memories: being surrounded by a large group of men was never good. So you ignored the hand he offered as a greeting, brushing past him dismissively. The boys snickered, the first sound you had heard out of a majority of them. You couldn't tell if it was at the expense of the boy, or you. 

You didn’t know what to do. Trying not to let that show, you marched confidently towards the towering walls. You were getting out of here. “Hey, hey!” the shouts hardly registered with you. “Stop! Stop!” You heard footsteps pounding after you. It was the same boy. “What? Am I not allowed to leave now?” You rolled your eyes and continued you indignant march. “No, you’re not.” 

You stopped abruptly. “I’m sorry?” He cocked an uncertain half smile, unable to gauge your reaction. “Look, we have rules here. We need them, I mean, bloody look at us. But the most important one is that you never, never go beyond those shucking walls. Do you understand me? It’s for your own safety. Trust me,” Maybe it was his serious change of tone or the strange desperation in his eyes, made you do just that. “I trust you,” you sighed. He seemed to slump in relief, “Good. The name’s Newt,” And then his goofy smile was inching its way across his face, and into your heart. 

“This doesn’t mean we’re friends. I just want to survive,” You snapped. You couldn’t figure your own self out, and you almost felt pity for Newt trying to attempt the same feat. But you were on survival mode, you could trust nobody, not even ridiculously hot and charming British boys. 

So you turned on your heels once again, changing direction towards the towering woods. When you were finally hidden behind the soaring trunks of the ancient trees, you collapsed into a sobbing mess. All bravado and assertion melting off you, forming a pathetic puddle beneath your feet, mixing with your fallen tears. 

“I want to go home,” you whimpered.

But you didn't know where home was anymore

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy!! sorry its so short! it's kinda the intro i guess. i'll try to update once a week. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
